Season 2
by dazlindray
Summary: Please read! the 2nd season of oth the way that i think it should be. please give it a chance! each chapter is a new episode.updated 10704
1. A Fresh Start

Season 2-season premier 201- a fresh start  
  
The cemetery  
  
Priest: And now we will pay our final respects to Dan Scott who I'm our hearts will always be remembered. They lower Dan's coffin into the ground Almost all of tree hill is at the funeral.  
  
Nathan: hales let's go ok?  
  
Haley: just let me just say bye to Lucas. If you want ill meet you in the car?  
  
Nathan: nah ill come with you  
  
They walk over to Lucas who is standing with Karen.  
  
Lucas: wow that was interesting  
  
Haley: yeah we are going to get going.  
  
Lucas: ok bye sorry again Nathan  
  
Nathan: me too I guess  
  
They get in the car and drive away. Karen is talking to someone when Lucas sees Brooke walk to her car and Peyton walks to hers. He hadn't talked to either of them sense he had returned to tree hill a little less then a month ago. A week after he and Keith arrived in Charleston they received word that Whitey had gone blind and that Dan had had a heart attack and died. Deb told Keith that he could have complete control of the shop back. Keith really only moved back because of Whitey, he needed someone to be there with him sense he was now legally blind. So Lucas and Keith packed up their things and came back just in time for Dan's funeral.  
  
Whitey's house  
  
Keith: do you need anything else?  
  
Whitey: I think I'm good for now thanks Keith  
  
Keith: sure coach just call if you need anything ill be in the other room un-packing  
  
Whitey: its good to have you home son  
  
Keith: good to be home  
  
Lucas house  
  
Lucas checks the messages on his phone he had gotten a lot of message's sense he left. Everyone knew that he would be home at least 1 weekend a month, which he had promised his mom, so they figured that he'd still check his messages. After listening to his messages he turned on his computer. Peyton was online as usual but he deiced that he would wait until school started or until he ran into her to talk. With nothing else to do he started to put his things away.  
  
The caf  
  
Karen: thank you and please some again  
  
Peyton walked in  
  
Karen: hello Peyton what a pleasant surprise to see you.  
  
Peyton: hi I'm actually here to see Lucas?  
  
Karen oh well he's at home right now  
  
Peyton: oh ok well I guess ill be going then  
  
Karen: do you want me to tell him that you stopped by?  
  
Peyton: um that's ok ill just see him another time.  
  
River side court  
  
Brooke gets out of her car and walks up to the guys  
  
Brooke: hey friends  
  
Mouth: hi Brooke what do you want?  
  
Brooke: can a friend just come by to say hi to fellow friends?  
  
Mouth: not if your Brooke Davis.  
  
Brooke: ok I wanted to know if you had heard anything from Jake?  
  
Junk: what makes you think that we would know anything about Jake?  
  
Brooke: you guys where friends with him.  
  
Junk: yeah but Lucas or Peyton would be the ones to ask about Jake  
  
Brooke: I'm still not talking to either  
  
Mouth: well sorry then  
  
Brooke: ok  
  
Lucas house  
  
Lucas hears a knocking at the door  
  
Lucas: one second  
  
He walks to the front door to see Peyton standing there  
  
She grabs him gives him a soft kiss and then hugs him  
  
Lucas: uh  
  
Peyton: I forgive you for everything I love you  
  
Lucas: hi Peyton  
  
Peyton: are you kidding me did you not hear what I just said?  
  
Lucas: no I defiantly herd it I'm just trying to figure out if you are for real  
  
Peyton: fine this was stupid I am stupid don't believe me  
  
Lucas: no Peyton don't go come in please  
  
Inside Lucas house they go to his bedroom  
  
Lucas: I missed you  
  
Peyton: I missed you too  
  
Lucas: are you and Brooke talking?  
  
Peyton: no she found out that I still had feelings for you and got mad or something I'm not really too sure exactly what happened  
  
Lucas: oh I'm sorry  
  
Peyton: yeah we were best friends and all but if she can't deal with that then that's her problem  
  
Lucas: yeah so did you really mean what you said before?  
  
Peyton: yeah I did. Uh I had to go........ I'll see you around?  
  
Lucas: yeah maybe sooner then you think  
  
Lucas stands in his room alone  
  
Peyton driving in her car smiling  
  
Brooke is on the phone  
  
Karen is talking to the customers  
  
Keith is helping Whitey  
  
Please review it helps me so much! Each chapter is going to be an episode give it a chance please!!! I promise you wont regret it 


	2. a step further

Previously on One Tree Hill  
  
Priest: And now we will pay our final respects to Dan Scott who I'm our hearts will always be remembered.  
  
Whitey: its good to have you home son  
  
Keith: good to be home  
  
Karen: hello Peyton what a pleasant surprise to see you.  
  
Peyton: hi I'm actually here to see Lucas?  
  
Brooke: ok I wanted to know if you had heard anything from Jake?  
  
Peyton: I forgive you for everything I love you  
  
Opening credits  
  
Nathan and Haley's Apartment  
  
Nathan: Haley where are you?  
  
Haley: over here hate what's up?  
  
Nathan: my mom just called  
  
Haley: oh  
  
Nathan: she wants us to come over for dinner tonight  
  
Haley: I'm working today but I get off at 4 so I guess that's fine...wait are you ok with it?  
  
Nathan: yeah I guess. I'll pick you up at the café after practice.  
  
Haley: ok sounds good. Now lets go before we are late again.  
  
Nathan: it's the 1st day Haley: I know  
  
Lucas's house  
  
Lucas: mom have you seen my basketball?  
  
Karen: no sorry why do you need it.  
  
Lucas: I was planning on heading over to riverside after practice today.  
  
Karen: oh  
  
Lucas: yeah I better get going.  
  
Karen: bye hon good luck  
  
Lucas: its still tree hill nothing has changed mom I'll be fine I promise.  
  
Karen: ok  
  
Outside the school  
  
Lucas runs to catch up with Nathan and Haley  
  
Lucas: hey guys  
  
Haley: guy and girl you mean  
  
Lucas: of course hales  
  
Nathan: hey man  
  
Lucas: so what's the word on the coaching situation?  
  
Nathan: last I herd Whitey was still planning on somehow coaching.  
  
Lucas: well that's Whitey for you  
  
Haley: so what's you schedule Luke?  
  
Lucas: Spanish 1st bio 2nd study 3rd trig 4th lunch 5th English 6th auto- body 7th you guys?  
  
Haley: nothing the same except lunch!  
  
Nathan: what luck again everything the same  
  
Lucas: well at least this year you like me  
  
Nathan: yeah, well bye Haley (gives her kiss) see ya at lunch  
  
Haley: bye guys  
  
Lucas: bye hales  
  
Inside at the lockers Peyton is trying to get hers open when Brooke walks up  
  
Brooke: well look who it is  
  
Peyton: hi Brooke  
  
Brooke: cheering again this year?  
  
Peyton: you bet  
  
Brooke: take my advice and don't  
  
Peyton gets her locker open  
  
Peyton: Brooke so what if I have feelings for him its not like you can say that you don't  
  
Brooke: your right bu-  
  
Peyton cuts her off  
  
Peyton: so it's the same exact thing ok  
  
Brooke: fine but if you date him  
  
Peyton: so what if I date him what are we in the 3rd grade?  
  
Brooke: fine he can break your heart but I'll just end up saying I told you so  
  
Peyton: Brooke this is ridiculous  
  
Peyton walks away  
  
Lucas sees her and walks up to her  
  
Lucas: hey  
  
Peyton: hi  
  
Lucas: what's the matter?  
  
Peyton: I am so sick of Brooke and how she thinks she knows everything and can tell me what to do.  
  
Lucas: this is about me right  
  
Peyton: yeah but its ridiculous she even just admitted that she had feelings for you too.  
  
Lucas: I gotta run but wanna hang out after school?  
  
Peyton: yeah I'd like that  
  
Whitey/Keith's  
  
Keith: so tell me again exactly how are you going to do this?  
  
Whitey: I don't need my vision I can sense every move these boys make and if I got the radio on ill be fine just watch  
  
Keith: ok I'm going to drop you off at the school and then I got to head to the shop  
  
Whitey: ok thanks again Keith for all this  
  
Keith: anything coach  
  
Whitey chuckles  
  
The café Deb walks in  
  
Deb: good morning Karen  
  
Karen: hey Deb glad to see you back  
  
Deb: honestly that death was the best thing that had happened in a long time  
  
Karen: I see your point  
  
Deb: so what are we doing today?  
  
Karen: inventory  
  
Deb: ok as long as I'm out of here by 2:30  
  
Karen: hot date tonight?  
  
Deb: no not so soon Haley and Nathan are coming over for dinner and I want to make it really nice for them  
  
Karen: oh that's sweet  
  
Deb: yeah I know that Nathan won't be coming home now but I still want them to know that I'm always here  
  
Karen: well then let's get to work  
  
In the gym  
  
Whitey: well its good to see all of you boys again. Well not see you but you know what I mean. All you probably think that I am crazy and have no clue how I am going to do this. Well ill tell you right now I have a 6th sense. I can sense every move that you boys make. Most of you know the plays even though ill need a little more help then usual this year I think that we can do it.  
  
Everyone looks around to see who is playing again this year.  
  
Whitey: those of you who are returning players know how this works on the 1st day. So I am expecting you all to help and those who I am talking about know who you are. Lets get started.  
  
Everyone took a form filled out their information grabbed a practice jersey and tryouts began. Lucas and Nathan already knew they had made the team so they were selected to help Whitey choose this year's team. After and hour or so they wrapped up tryouts.  
  
Nathan: 1st cut will be listed tomorrow morning if you name is listed you come back tomorrow for 2nd round if not  
  
Lucas: better luck next year.  
  
The gym emptied out Lucas Nathan and Whitey made their cuts  
  
Cheerleaders-  
  
Brooke: hello everyone yes once again I will be your lovely captain. But this year my co-captin will be Peyton sawyer. Everyone automatically makes the team unless you are a 1st year which then in most cases we send you to jv for a couple games to get use to it and make you that you want to committee to this. Now everyone please fill out a form and then you are free to go if I have any questions I will contact you. If you have any questions ask Peyton she knows everything.  
  
Everyone files out  
  
Peyton: Brooke  
  
Brooke: yes friend  
  
Peyton: what was all that about you know I'm not co-captin material  
  
Brooke: maybe you will gain some responsibility.  
  
Peyton: basically it's your way of getting back at me?  
  
Brooke: no not at all I actually thought you would be happy that I gave you co-captin but I guess not.  
  
Peyton walks away  
  
Lucas: hey ready to go  
  
Peyton: I thought you'd never come!  
  
Lucas: long 1st day back?  
  
Peyton: the longest  
  
Nathan: bye Luke  
  
Lucas: see ya good luck tonight  
  
Nathan: thanks ill need it, bye Peyton  
  
Peyton smiled and waves  
  
The caf  
  
Nathan: hey Karen I'm here to get Haley  
  
Karen: oh sure just a sec ill get her  
  
Haley walks up  
  
Haley: hey Mr. Scott don't you look hot  
  
Nathan: I'd have to say the same for you. Ready to go I gotta go home and change  
  
Haley: perfect me too and I wanted to call my parents  
  
Nathan: oh sounds like fun  
  
Haley: yeah tons lets get going. Bye Karen see you tomorrow  
  
Karen: bye Haley bye Nathan  
  
Nathan: bye  
  
River side court  
  
Peyton: I could have guessed we'd come here.  
  
Lucas: do you want to go somewhere else  
  
Peyton: no not really  
  
Lucas: ok so let's talk  
  
Peyton: or we could not talk  
  
Lucas: ok what do you want to do  
  
Peyton: lets play  
  
Lucas; you want to play me?  
  
Peyton: yeah I want to play you  
  
Lucas: ok but I warned you  
  
Peyton: bring it and its truth or dare  
  
Lucas: isn't that a little 3rd grade  
  
Peyton: fine you make a basket you ask me a question I make one I ask you a question  
  
Lucas: sounds fair enough  
  
Deb's house  
  
Nathan and Haley ring the doorbell  
  
Deb: hello  
  
Nathan: hey mom (gives her a hug)  
  
Haley: hi Mrs. Scott  
  
Deb: oh please Haley its mom now  
  
Haley: oh right  
  
Deb: well come in  
  
They walk down the hall  
  
Deb: it's almost finished you guys can watch TV or what ever  
  
Nathan: you want to go upstairs?  
  
Haley: what's up stairs  
  
Nathan: my room  
  
Haley: oh yeah lets go  
  
They walk up in to Nathan's room  
  
Haley: I've never been up here  
  
Nathan: I know that's why I brought you  
  
Haley: it's nice a lot nicer then our apartment  
  
Nathan: Haley I love our apartment I love that you are there with me  
  
Deb: dinners ready you guys  
  
They walk down stairs  
  
You see:  
  
Nathan Haley and Deb having a nice dinner and talking  
  
Peyton and Lucas are playing basketball  
  
Brooke is sitting in her room looking at old pictures or her Peyton and Lucas  
  
Whitey is in his office  
  
Thanks for the reviews! Please give any suggestions you have!  
  
Chapter 3 hopefully up tomorrow 


	3. anwsers

Previously on one tree hill  
  
Nathan: my mom just called, she wants us to come over for dinner tonight  
  
Brooke: cheering again this year?  
  
Peyton: you bet  
  
Brooke: take my advice and don't  
  
Lucas: wanna hang out after school?  
  
Peyton: yeah I'd like that  
  
Nathan: 1st cut will be listed tomorrow morning if you name is listed you come back tomorrow for 2nd round if not  
  
Lucas: better luck next year.  
  
Brooke: hello everyone yes once again I will be your lovely captain. But this year my co-captin will be Peyton sawyer.  
  
Haley: it's nice a lot nicer then our apartment  
  
Nathan: Haley I love our apartment I love that you are there with me  
  
Opening credits  
  
The café The door opens and Karen looks up  
  
Karen: hello-  
  
She sees that it's Keith  
  
Karen: haven't seen you around much lately  
  
Keith: I've been busy with Whitey and getting the shop back in order  
  
Karen: I see how is that going?  
  
Keith: business is good at the shop and Whitey is getting better and better at being blind  
  
Karen: I was actually going to call you  
  
Keith: oh having Lucas problems already?  
  
Karen: no Lucas is just fine I was just wondering if you and Whitey would like to come over for dinner sometime this week or next  
  
Keith: oh we would be honored ill have to call you to tell you when we can make it that old man is incredibly busy and basketball season hasn't even started yet  
  
Karen: I know what you mean Lucas has been helping out a lot lately  
  
Keith: I better be going tell Deb I say hi  
  
Karen: ok nice seeing you Keith  
  
River side  
  
Peyton: ok I made it 1st question  
  
Lucas: I have no choice shoot  
  
Peyton: do you think that you know we  
  
Lucas: could ever be like we almost were right?  
  
Peyton: yeah  
  
Lucas: I think we almost already are  
  
Lucas shoots and makes it  
  
Lucas: now my turn, what do you think?  
  
Peyton: I would hope so (she shoots and makes it) and my turn again. What happened last year with the whole Brooke thing not with you and me with you and her?  
  
Lucas: ok I liked you the whole time you know that. I guess I tried to hide in Brooke  
  
Peyton: I see  
  
Lucas: ok my question. Why did you ya know?  
  
Peyton: I told you.... She was my best friend and your girl friend it was too wrong and then when we almost where and I found out about nikki...(she trailed off) my turn. Would you ever do that to me?  
  
Lucas kisses her and then pulls away  
  
Lucas: no never in a million years  
  
Deb's house  
  
Deb: so how is married life going?  
  
Haley: wonderful  
  
Deb: that's nice to hear. Any plans for the future?  
  
Nathan: mom  
  
Deb: what I'm just trying to get some idea about your life Nathan. You've shut me out sense you moved out and I would really like to know something's  
  
Haley: I don't mind Nate. I was planning on going to collage wherever Nathan is going.  
  
Deb: and after that  
  
Nathan: we will live happily ever after  
  
Deb: Nathan pleases  
  
Nathan: ok fine we were thinking about then buying a house getting real jobs and having a couple of kids  
  
Deb: moving away?  
  
Haley: depends if Nathan makes it to the NBA who knows where we could end up  
  
Deb: and if he doesn't  
  
Nathan: we don't want to think that way  
  
Haley: this is delicious  
  
Brooks house:  
  
Brooke is on the phone  
  
Hey its Peyton leave something I guess  
  
Brooke: hey Peyton its Brooke um I just wanted to apologize and all If you want to be with Lucas then I'm happy for you. Umm call me back when you get this please. Oh and I still really would like it if you were my co-captin. Bye  
  
She hangs up and sighs a tear drips down her face as she holds a picture of her Peyton and Lucas from last year and then 1 of her and Peyton when they were younger all dressed up  
  
Debs house  
  
Deb: well if you guys are ready for dessert?  
  
Nathan: that would be great mom  
  
Haley: are you ok Nathan?  
  
Nathan: yeah I just hate being asked personal questions about you and me  
  
Deb: here it is (she made strawberry shortcake with chocolate strawberries on top)  
  
Nathan: wow mom I never knew that you could cook this well  
  
Deb: I've learned a lot at the café  
  
They ate their dessert in basic silence  
  
Nathan: we have to go its getting pretty late and it's a school night  
  
Deb: good to see that you are finally taking some responsibility  
  
Haley: good night thanks you for dinner  
  
Deb: anytime it was a pleasure having you  
  
Nathan: bye mom  
  
Deb: don't be a stranger  
  
They got into their car and drove back to their apartment  
  
Lucas's house  
  
Lucas: so what now?  
  
Peyton: I don't know we never really did things like this did we?  
  
Lucas: no not really  
  
Peyton: can I show you something?  
  
Lucas: of course  
  
She goes to her backpack and gets her sketch book out  
  
Peyton: these are from when I first met you until now  
  
She handed Lucas the book and he started to look at it  
  
Lucas: wait I have something for you...(she shuffles through his backpack finally finding the book he was looking for) I know you've probably read it but the original version is like no other  
  
Peyton: Romeo and Juliet actually I have never read it  
  
Lucas started to look at the sketches and Peyton started reading the book. Lucas came across one that said it's not all right. Then it had a bunch of people in black shirts and one in a white shirt.  
  
Lucas: is this about me and the nikki thing?  
  
Peyton: no uh it was actually one night I got into a fight with Nathan and he called me up and was like just tell me everything is all right so when I see you tomorrow I know and I said it was all right but it really wasn't. But you were the one in the white shirt because you where the different one.  
  
Peyton phone beeped she had a message  
  
Peyton: its from Brooke (she listened to the message) I have to go  
  
Lucas: is Brooke ok? Peyton: yeah she Is fine she just called to apologize but I didn't realize the time until I just heard it on the message and I have to get home  
  
Lucas: I'll drive you  
  
Peyton: thanks  
  
Nathan and Haley's apartment  
  
Haley: Nathan its only 9  
  
Nathan: I know but I couldn't sit in there any longer  
  
Haley: oh really well I was just about to rip your clothes off and bang you on the table  
  
Nathan: really I looked that hot?  
  
Haley: oh you looked hotter than hot  
  
Nathan laughs and they began to kiss  
  
Peyton house  
  
She picked up the phone and called Brooke  
  
Mrs.davis: hello Davis residence  
  
Peyton: hi mrs.davis its Peyton is Brooke home?  
  
Mrs.davis : Peyton I haven't seen you in the longest time I was begging to think that you and Brooke weren't friends anymore! Just hold on a sec and I'll get her  
  
Brooke: hi friend  
  
Peyton: hey I was just returning your call  
  
Brooke: oh yeah I ment everything I said  
  
Peyton: good cuz Lucas and I are like together I think  
  
Brooke: oh that's cool (she looks disappointed) so are you still up for co. captain?  
  
Peyton: of course  
  
Brooke: have you herd anything from Jake lately?  
  
Peyton: he e-mailed me a couple days ago  
  
Brooke: how is he?  
  
Peyton: he and jenny are fine he said that once he gets all this nikki stuff settled he might come back  
  
Brooke: really that's awesome  
  
Peyton: yeah I have to go major cleaning of room to do  
  
Brooke: your room is almost always a mess  
  
Peyton: yea but I try  
  
Brooke: see you tomorrow  
  
You see  
  
Peyton cleaning and looking at a sketch of Lucas on the wall  
  
Lucas is looking through Peyton sketches staring at one that says always and is a picture of him and Peyton  
  
Brooke: is typing and email  
  
Deb: sipping wine while watching Nathan's baby videos crying  
  
Karen closing the café  
  
Keith at the shop  
  
Nathan and Haley kissing  
  
Sorry that it took me so long to get this up the computer at my moms house like just randomly died the other day so I was unable to get anything up until I got to my dads house on Friday I'm going to post a couple of chapters so that they make up for the time in between until we get our computer fixed. Thanks for all of the reviews! 


	4. through my eyes

Hey I'm not going to do the previously on oth thing because all of these chapters are going to go up together  
  
Opening credits  
  
Peyton house  
  
Mr. Sawyer: hey  
  
Peyton: hey dad  
  
Mr. Sawyer: I just got a call  
  
Peyton: how long are you going to be gone for?  
  
Mr. Sawyer: just a week  
  
Peyton: where are you going?  
  
Mr. Sawyer: the keys  
  
Peyton: call every day and talk on web cam?  
  
Mr. Sawyer: you bet  
  
Peyton: have a good trip  
  
Mr. Sawyer: thanks hunny (kisses the top of her head) you better get going or you'll be late for school  
  
Peyton: I know  
  
Brooke's house  
  
(on the phone) Brooke: hey Peyton  
  
Peyton: hi Brooke what can I do for you today?  
  
Brooke: my car is in the shop do you think that you could pick me up?  
  
Peyton: uh sure but I'm picking up Lucas too  
  
Brooke: um ok I guess  
  
Peyton: ok I'll se you in like 10  
  
Lucas's house  
  
Peyton pulls up  
  
Lucas: hey you look kinda hot ya know  
  
Peyton: shut up and get in  
  
Lucas: what's the rush?  
  
Peyton: we have to pick Brooke up too  
  
Lucas: she knows that I'm going to be in the same car right?  
  
Peyton: yeah I told her that I had to pick you up too and she said that was fine  
  
Lucas: ok lets go  
  
Peyton: not so fast Mr. Scott ( kisses Lucas) now lets ride  
  
Front of Brooke's house  
  
(Brooke is waiting outside she runs up to the street when she sees the car coming)  
  
Brooke: hey friends  
  
Peyton: hey get in we are going to be late  
  
Brooke: ok  
  
Inside Peyton car  
  
Lucas: Peyton we are going to be late  
  
Peyton: not with my driving  
  
Lucas: hear we go  
  
Brooke: I know that look  
  
The school  
  
Lucas: hey Whitey  
  
Whitey: Mr. Lucas Scott how is it going  
  
Lucas: pretty well I have the cuts list where do you want it posted?  
  
Whitey: right outside of my office  
  
Lucas: consider it done  
  
Peyton gets out of the car and starts to walk towards Nathan and Haley  
  
Brooke: Peyton wait up  
  
Peyton: yeah  
  
Brooke: I just wanted to say thanks for the ride  
  
Peyton: sure no problem  
  
Peyton walks up to Nathan and Haley  
  
Nathan: hey pey what was all that about  
  
Peyton: I gave Brooke a ride to school  
  
Haley: wait didn't I just see Lucas get out of the car ?  
  
Peyton: yep  
  
Haley: you had the 2 of them in the same car  
  
Peyton: yep but they didn't say anything to each other and Lucas was in the front with me and Brooke was in the back  
  
Nathan: alone  
  
Peyton: yep I told her that Lucas was going to be there she said that she didn't mind  
  
Haley: maybe she is getting over it  
  
Peyton: I'd highly doubt that  
  
Haley: lets go the bell is going to ring any minute  
  
Peyton: you were always the good student  
  
Nathan: yeah I would know that. Thank god you are such a good student or we wouldn't be standing here today.  
  
( they laugh and go into the building)  
  
Peyton's locker (she is putting her books away when Lucas comes up behind her and kisses her)  
  
Peyton: well hello to you to  
  
Lucas: that was an interesting ride  
  
Peyton: you could say that  
  
Lucas: think she's over it?  
  
Peyton: no I don't think she ever will be she isn't as forgiving as me  
  
Lucas: well good thing you're forgiving I really could care less if Brooke ever talks to me again but you are an entirely different story  
  
Peyton smiles  
  
Peyton: I gotta go  
  
Lucas: see you at lunch?  
  
Peyton: yeah want to go off campus?  
  
Lucas: you bet  
  
Peyton: ok we have 4th together today so we can just leave after that  
  
Kisses Lucas  
  
Peyton: bye  
  
Peyton goes to homeroom  
  
1st period french  
  
Haley waits at the door  
  
Haley: what took you so long?  
  
Peyton: what's the rush it's just French  
  
Haley: good point  
  
Peyton: lets sit in the back  
  
Haley: are you feeling ok you were all like almost peppy a couple minutes ago  
  
Peyton: I'm actually feeling kinda sick  
  
Haley: do you want to go to the nurse?  
  
Peyton: no no I'm fine  
  
Haley: ok if you say so  
  
Spanish  
  
Nathan: so are you and Peyton like back together  
  
Lucas: we were never actually together  
  
Nathan: you know what I mean  
  
Lucas: yeah I think we are together I don't know we never really talked about it  
  
Nathan: oh  
  
Lucas: that would be good to know wouldn't it  
  
Nathan: yeah (laughs) did you see all of the freshmen squirm when they didn't see their names posted?  
  
Lucas: yeah good thing that never happened to us  
  
Nathan: how could it we didn't even have to freaken try out  
  
Lucas: good point  
  
English  
  
Teacher: ok class you are going to pick names out of a hat and who ever's name you get you must say one thing to describe them  
  
Everyone picks out of the hat  
  
Teacher: Ok Brooke why don't you go first  
  
Brooke: ok I got Lucas my one word is jerk  
  
Teacher: ok next Peyton  
  
Peyton: I had Brooke one word would be bi-polar  
  
Teacher: Nathan  
  
Nathan: I had Peyton artistic  
  
Teacher: and Lucas  
  
Lucas: I had Nathan changed  
  
The rest of the class goes and then the bells rings  
  
Teacher: for homework you must write a page essay explaining why you choose that word to describe that person  
  
Brooke: but-  
  
Teacher: I mean it this will be graded  
  
Lucas: this should be interesting  
  
Peyton: yeah Brooke um choose and interesting word I guess  
  
Lucas: mine is really easy  
  
Peyton: mine isn't. hell with school are you ready to go  
  
Lucas: yeah do you want to see is Nathan and Haley want to come?  
  
Peyton: sure  
  
Lucas: Nathan  
  
Nathan: yeah  
  
Lucas: Peyton and I were going off campus to get lunch do you and Haley want to come?  
  
Nathan: um sorry money Is kinda tight right now  
  
Lucas: ill buy  
  
Nathan: in that case sure ill go get Haley  
  
Peyton: meet us at my car  
  
Nathan: ok thanks  
  
Peyton: that was nice of you  
  
Lucas: yeah well he's my brother and she's my best friend  
  
Peyton: I think that's the 1st time I've herd you call him your brother  
  
Lucas: maybe its just the 1st time I've said it to you  
  
Peyton: ugh lets go  
  
Lunch room  
  
Brooke looks all around trying to find someone to sit with finally she finds a bunch of her fellow cheerleaders and sits down with them and begins chatting  
  
Peyton car  
  
Haley: hey Peyton Luke  
  
Lucas: hey hales you guys ready to go?  
  
Nathan: you bet  
  
Peyton: hop in and lets get going them we only have an hour lunch  
  
They drive to the café  
  
Lucas: nice choice  
  
Peyton: I thought so  
  
Karen: hey guy's aren't you supposed to be in school?  
  
Haley: and girls....its lunch time  
  
Karen: oh so you deiced to come and give me some business  
  
Lucas: we thought you could use it  
  
Karen: what shall I be getting you fine teenagers today then?  
  
They all order and eat and then head back to school  
  
You see  
  
Nathan Haley Lucas and Peyton in Peyton car laughing  
  
Brooke chatting away with the cheerleaders looking rather lonley  
  
Karen & Deb cleaning up the café  
  
Whitey just sitting in the office reviewing last years tapes  
  
Keith working at the shop 


	5. not what you thought

Opening credits

Lucas's house

Karen: hey hun how was you day

Lucas: it was good how was yours?

Karen: good Keith and Whitey are coming over for dinner tonight

Lucas: cool do I have time to go over to riverside?

Karen: yep just be back by 6 ok?

Lucas: ok bye

The café'

The door opens and someone walks in

Haley: welcome to Karen's what can I get you today?

Nathan: I'll have a Haley

Haley: hey are you supposed to be at work?

Nathan: no Gary called and I don't have to go until 7 but I have to stay a little later so I came to have dinner with you

Haley: ok have a seat sir

Brooke's house

Brooke: hey

Peyton: hey

Brooke: and what is this momentous occasion for?

Peyton: I just felt like coming by my dad is out of town

Brooke: I'm kinda surprised you aren't with Lucas

Peyton: he's having dinner with his mom Keith and Whitey

Brooke: oh so you weren't invited?

Peyton: actually I was but I though that I would just be intruding it's not my place

Brooke: I see so you came over to your ex girlie best friend's house?

Peyton: look Brooke we are still friends

Brooke: whatever

Peyton: ok so this wasn't a good idea

Peyton walks out

Riverside Lucas is shooting and Peyton walks onto the court

Peyton: you know you really suck

Lucas: yeah thanks, what's wrong?

Peyton: nothing I was being sarcastic

Lucas: I was just thinking about you

Peyton: really

Lucas: yep are you sure you don't want to come for dinner

Peyton: it's not that I don't want to its just that it's not my place

Lucas: I see

Peyton: do you smell that?

Lucas: smell what?

Peyton: I think its called bitchiness

Lucas: what happened now?

Peyton: I simply went over Brooke's just to hang out

Lucas: she lashed out?

Peyton: yep she was all why aren't you with Lucas and shit

Lucas: well that was a good question

Peyton: shut up I thought you had tryouts again anyway?

Lucas: nope Whitey picked the team himself somehow

Peyton: really? He is truly one of a kind

The café

Nathan: so I was thinking

Haley: I never knew you actually thought

Nathan: shut up hales

Haley: you knew I was kidding.. So you where thinking right?

Nathan: yeah we have a long weekend next week

Haley: yeah and

Nathan: I don't have to work and you don't have to work

Haley: I'm a little slow today

Nathan: let's go on vacation

Haley: with what money?

Nathan: the money my dad left me

Haley: Nathan you can't use that it's for collage

Nathan: common hales we both know that I'll be on scholarship and we never really had a honeymoon

Haley: it is rather tempting but where are we going to go?

Nathan: I was thinking the city

Haley: Charleston?

Nathan: no the big city

Haley: Charleston is a big city

Nathan: New York Haley

Haley: oh my god New York!

Nathan: yep I booked us to seats 1st class round trip to New York leaving Thursday

Night

Haley: oh my god I cant believe this! I love you

Nathan: I know I love you too

They kiss

Riverside

Peyton: you know my dads out of town

Lucas: really for how long?

Peyton: I think 3 days maybe longer

Lucas: oh

Peyton: yeah and I get really lonely all alone

Lucas: 8 ill be there

Peyton: ill get the movies

Lucas: I gotta go I have to be home by 6

Peyton: ok I'll see you at 8

Lucas: bye

Kisses her

Brooke's house

On the phone calling Peyton she gets her voice mail

Brooke: hey Peyton its Brooke um I just called to apologize for being such a bitch earlier. Um call me if you want to hang out tonight or whatever. Bye

Brooke looks around the room

Keith/Whitey's

Whitey: Keith where are you?

Keith: in here

Whitey: lets get going unless you want o be late

Keith: no I'm ready let's go

Get into the tow truck

Lucas's

Karen: hey you're just in time going get dressed and washed up they should be here any minute

Lucas: are you nervous about this?

Karen: no why would I be nervous?

Lucas: oh I don't know Keith is coming

Karen: Lucas (gives him a look)

Lucas: I'm sorry

Karen: hurry they just pulled in

Movie store

Brooke: funny seeing you here

Peyton: are you following me?

Brooke: no I just figured you be here. When you dad goes out of town you rent a lot of movies. I wanted to talk to you

Peyton: I think that we did enough talking before

Brooke: fine

Walks out

Peyton goes up to the counter

Peyton: I didn't know you worked here

Mouth: its only temporary

Peyton: what happened?

Mouth: my mom lost her job

Peyton: oh I'm really sorry

Mouth: yeah hopefully she'll find a new one soon this is really taking away from my broadcasting efforts

Peyton: huh

Mouth: my web site

Peyton: oh yeah you do a good job with that

Mouth: thanks

Peyton: maybe you can get the school to pay you for it

Mouth: no I do it because I love it

Peyton: I draw because I love it but I get paid for doing it

Mouth: ok ill think about it. These 2?

Peyton: yep

Mouth: ok that's 8$ and they are both due back by Friday

Peyton: ok thanks

Karen's café

Nathan: I gotta go or I'm going to be late

Haley: ok should I wait up for you?

Nathan: yeah I should be home around 9:30 we have to do inventory

Haley: ok have fun

Nathan: oh work with Gary is always fun!

Kiss goodbye

Lucas's house

Karen opens the front door

Keith: hey you look great

Karen: thank you. You very nice also

Whitey: quite jibbers jabbing let's go in

Karen: hi Whitey

Whitey: hello Karen where is Luke?

Lucas: right here

Whitey: well hello

Lucas: just got back from the court actually

Keith: really how is it going considering you haven't played in at lest 2 months

Lucas: good and the shoulder is fine

Karen: well lets not just stand in here dinner is on the table

The mall

Nathan: hi Gary

Gary: Scott you are actually early

Nathan: I'm learning

Gary: good that means that you can start inventory so we can hopefully get out of here early

Nathan: wow did I really just hear you day that you wanted to get out of here early?

Gary: I don't enjoy this job it's just the only one I could get and then before I knew it I was manager

Nathan: oh I see

Gary: yep now get to work

Nathan: (laughs) you'll never change

Heads to storage room

Lucas's

Lucas: I gotta go

Karen: where may I ask

Lucas: I Peyton

Karen gives him a look

Lucas: her dad is out of town we are just watching a movie I'll be back in an hour

Karen: don't movies usually take around an hour and ½

Lucas: sorry an hour and ½

Karen: I'm trusting you Lucas

Lucas: bye Keith bye Whitey

Peyton's house

Peyton: hey stud where have you been?

Lucas: my mom gave me the 9th degree

Peyton: I see

Lucas: what did you get

Peyton: it's a surprise

Lucas: roll it

Peyton goes to put the movie in

Lucas: not so fast

Start to kiss

You see

Karen Keith and Whitey eating and talking

Nathan doing inventory

Haley closing the café

Lucas and Peyton laying on the couch watching the movie

Brooke: at the store talking to mouth

Sorry I know that I kinda rushed the ending but I really didn't feel like making this chapter any longer. Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm really sorry that I can't update more often. One of the reviews asked me to write this in more of a story format. Sorry but I like to write it in the script format I think that its more clear what's is going on then.


	6. true love or not

Opening Credits

Nathan and Haley's apartment

Haley is in the kitchen

Haley: about time you got up

Nathan: what time is it?

Haley: 7

Nathan: are you serious? (Almost yelling)

Haley: I tried to wake you up. I have coffee get dressed and we can go

Nathan: ok I'm going

School

Peyton's locker

Lucas: hey

Peyton: nice to see you

Lucas: something wrong?

Peyton: nope everything is great

Lucas: you don't fool me (she gives him a look) what's up?

Peyton: I'm worried

Lucas; about

Peyton: my dad

Lucas: is he lost at sea again?

Peyton: no I think that (she chokes up) I think that something is wrong with him

Lucas: wrong like what do you mean wrong

Peyton: I don't know but when I talked to him he sounded funny

Lucas: ok we'll figure it out don't worry

Nathan and Haley are running to the entrance of the school

The bell rings

Nathan: urg we are late again

Haley: its ok

Nathan: no if I get too many tardy I get a game suspension

Haley: then why don't you try getting up on time

Haley walks into the school leaving Nathan alone outside

Library

Lucas and Peyton are sitting at a table. Haley walks up and putts her stuff down

Haley: morning

Lucas: hey hales

Haley: don't you just love being married?

Peyton: that's a funny one. What happened?

Haley: this is the 3rd time sense school started that we have been late

Lucas: we've alone been in school for 2 weeks

Haley: that's the point Nathan cant get up in time so we are always late and then he yells how he is going to get a game suspension for to many trade's

Lucas: well he could

Haley gives Lucas a look

Haley: I know that he can but it's his problem he can't get up

Another table Brooke and mouth are sitting together

Mouth: remember last year when you bet on me at the boy toy event

Brooke: oh how could I forget that was the same night I told Lucas that I thought I was pregnant

Mouth: yeah well I had a really good time then. Like people don't usually do that kinda stuff with me even though you ment it to be for someone else, even though it was a really long time ago thanks for that.

Brooke: sure it was actually way better then it would have been with Lucas anyway

Mouth: why is Lucas in every single sentence that you say?

Brooke: sorry

Mouth: yeah yeah

Gets up and leaves

The café

Deb runs in

Karen: good morning Deb

Deb: hi I'm sorry I'm late I had to finish with Dan's will

Karen: oh that must have been fun

Deb: tons

Karen: who got the trophies

Deb: his dad I wouldn't dare deprive him of Dan's glory days. (Speed talks next part) Then I gave his parents Nathan you and I each a 1/4 of his money

Karen: what

Deb: Karen you deserve every part of that money

Karen: no I don't

Deb: he never gave you anything

Karen: I can't take that money

Deb: please take it I really don't want it

Karen: ok but I'm putting it towards the café and the café only

Keith walks in

Keith: good morning ladies

Karen: hi Keith

Keith: thanks again for dinner last night

Karen: sure anytime

Keith: hey Deb

Deb: hi Keith you are getting the dealer ship

Keith: huh?

Deb: I finished off the will today

Keith: and I'm getting the dealer ship?

Deb: you know what to do with it

Keith: ok I guess

Deb: you get all of the profits and everything I'm getting the papers tonight to sign the entire thing over to you

Keith: thanks I guess

Karen: here's you coffee it's on the house

Keith: how'd you know?

Karen: you get the same thing every morning and monkey would know it by now

Keith: thanks buy guys

Both: bye Keith

Library

Nathan walks up to the table

Nathan: I've been looking everywhere for you

Haley: well you found me

Nathan: can I talk to you for a minute

Haley: I'm studying

Nathan: hi Luke hey Peyton

Both: hi

Nathan: just give me a minute ok?

Haley: fine you're on the clock

They walk over to behind the shelves

Peyton: should we?

Lucas: nah she'll tell us when she gets back

Nathan: Haley I'm sorry

Haley: your already forgiven I'm not gonna hold a stupid grudge with the person I married and love

Nathan: I love you so much and from now on I'm going to be the one waking you up

Haley: maybe we shouldn't be staying up so late (she chuckles)

Nathan: no we can stay up late later then we have (they both laugh) I gotta go but I'll see you at lunch right?

Haley: of course

She walks back

Lucas and Peyton pretend to be studying

Haley: you guys are really bad at pretending that you don't want to know what's going on

Lucas: its because we love you hales

Haley: everything is fine he just came to apologize

Peyton: he apologized one to May times to me and I have a feeling that they were a little different with me

(Lucas gives her a look)

Peyton: you never have to apologize

Haley: anyway everything is fine like I said before

Lucas: good or I just might have to kick his ass

The café

Deb: so is anything going on with you and Keith?

Karen: Keith has always been there for me and more importantly Lucas

Deb: so that's a yes

Karen: I made him and Whitey dinner

Deb: before you left for Florence something was developing

Karen: I know I love Keith I always will when he proposed to me I wasn't in love with him and I don't know if I ever will be

Deb: I see

Karen: he's my best friend

Cafeteria

Brooke is looking for some one

Brooke: have you seen mouth

Peyton: oh my god did you really just ask me that?

Brooke: yeah I did

Peyton: nope I haven't seen him; he Lucas have you seen mouth?

Lucas: who wants to know?

Brooke: I do ok have you seen him

Lucas: he's getting something to eat

Brooke: thanks for nothing

Walks away

Peyton: Brooke and mouth who would have thought?

Lucas: she isn't over me

Peyton: Lucas,

Lucas: I'm not trying to get at the pey but she isn't like you don't know that

Peyton: I do but she has nothing to do with us

Lucas: what does Brooke not being over me have to do with us?

Peyton: sorry it's just

Lucas: I know I'm sorry

Nathan and Haley walk over

Nathan: did you hear whose back?

Haley: you'll never believe it

Peyton: who?

Haley: Jake!

Lucas: oh (looks disappointed)

Peyton: really?

Nathan: yeah he just called me he's coming back to school on Monday

Lucas: cool

Peyton: oh my god I can't wait to see him and jenny!

Lucas: I'll come with you

Peyton: you don't have to

Lucas: I want to

Nathan: what's the matter Scott?

Lucas: nothing I just want to see Jake to

Peyton and Haley walk away to go and talk to some of the other girls

Nathan: and you want him to know that you are with Peyton

Lucas: I guess

Nathan: its just a little bit obvious that you are scared she's going to ditch you for Jake?

Lucas: well yeah

Nathan: why she is really into you

Lucas: they were almost together

Nathan: only because you were an idiot

Lucas: yeah I never should have been with Brooke

Nathan: you got that right

Lunch bell

Lucas: see you at practice

Sees Peyton in the hall

Lucas: Peyton wait up

Peyton: yeah

Lucas: are you going to jakes this afternoon?

Peyton: probably why do you want to be there so you can stamp me?

Lucas: what?

Peyton: I thought that you knew I was really into you

Lucas: I do-

Peyton: then why are you so afraid that I'm going to ditch you for Jake

Lucas: I don't know but I just am

Peyton: well you aren't coming with me

Lucas: I really want to come to see Jake though I wont even-

Peyton: you can do whatever just don't make a fool out of your self

Lucas: ok I can do that

Peyton: after practice we'll go

Lucas: ok bye love you (quick kiss)

You see

Brooke and mouth talking in the hall

Nathan and Haley kissing

Lucas and Peyton at their lockers

Deb and Karen laughing

Keith looking at a picture of when he first opened the shop


	7. dont assume

Opening credit's

Peyton's car - Lucas is driving

Peyton: I'm kinda nervous

Lucas: why

Peyton: I don't know Jake was like my best friend last year after the whole Brooke drama

Lucas: are you sure its not because you want him

Peyton: shut up or I'll dump you right here and now Scott

Lucas: wait so we're together

Peyton: I thought so

Lucas: no no I did too but I wasn't sure because we never really talked about it

Peyton: well as long as you don't screw anything up at Jake's we are together

Lucas: ok

They pull into Jake's parent's house they get out and walk up to the front door.

Peyton: ready?

Lucas: what kinda of question is that?

Peyton rings the bell. They stand there waiting for a second. Jake opens the door.

Jake: Peyton! Lucas! What a surprise

Peyton: we heard that you were back in town and we wanted to be the 1st people you saw

Jake: I'm glad you came by

Lucas: hey man you ready to play?

Jake: why don't you guys come in.

They look at each other and walk inside to the couch

Peyton: where's jenny?

Jake: umm

Peyton: oh my god did nikki get jenny?

Lucas: I'm sorry man

Jake: yeah she did. That's why I'm back nikki has to live wherever I am and I have full visitation rights. But it really sucks.

Peyton: oh my god how did nikki get jenny? After she was such a bad mother.

Jake: like I said in most cases the mother gets the kid. Plus she slept with her lawyer.

Lucas looks embarrassed

Lucas: so you aren't coming back to the team. I mean I don't want to sound rude or anything I'm really sorry about jenny but we suck with out you.

Jake: thanks but I'm actually not staying in town. I just came back to get the rest of my stuff.

Peyton: why where are you moving Charleston?

Jake: actually I met someone in South Carolina and nikki has a job and everything so we are going to stay there.

Peyton: But you have all of us here

Lucas gives her a tug on the arm

Lucas: can I talk to you for a second?

Peyton pouts and walks with Lucas into the hallway

Lucas: pey I know that you are mad that Jake isn't coming back and especially mad about jenny but if Jake met someone we should be happy for him and happy that he found a new life.

Peyton: I guess

They walk back inside

Nathan and Haley's apartment

Haley: ok we have exactly an hour an half until we have to leave for work and we have to get packing because we have to leave from school tomorrow.

Nathan: you grab a suitcase and I'll grab one

They start tearing through the apartment trying to find things to pack for New York. An hour later the apartment is a complete mess and they have like 4 things packed.

Nathan: well that went well

Haley: what are we going to do?

Nathan: I don't know I guess that we are staying up late packing tonight. We gotta get ready for work or we'll be late.

Haley: we have a ½ hour

Nathan: it takes you that long to get ready

Haley: shut up and go

Jake's house

To Jake

Peyton: ok I'm not going to lie to you I really don't want you to move I was actually really happy that you were coming back but if you are moving I'm really happy for you that you have found a new life and met someone new. And I hope that you and her and jenny are really happy together.

Lucas: yeah man

Jake: thanks guys. Does everyone think that I am back for good?

Lucas: yeah basically. Haley found out that you were back and jumped to conclusions that you were staying and then she told us that you were back.

Jake: I see. How are Nathan and Haley by the way?

Peyton: married

Jake: wow really. When did that happen?

Lucas: right after we lost the playoff's 1st round right before I left

Jake: wait so you aren't here anymore either?

Lucas: nope Keith and I were gone for like a week then we got word that Dan had died of a heart attack and that Whitey had gone blind so we came back just in time for the funeral. Keith is living with Whitey and got the shop back.

Jake: wow anything else I missed?

Peyton: umm well we are together now and I think that Brooke is with mouth but I'm not too sure about that one. She was actually asking about you a lot like last week or so.

Lucas: I think we're gonna go now.

Jake: Tell everyone I say hey and I'll be back for Christmas.

Peyton: ok it was great seeing you

Gives him a hug and a kiss on the cheek Lucas looks a little angry

Lucas: bye man

Does that thing that guys do like a handshake hug?

They leave and get into the car

Nathan's car bringing Haley to the café

Haley; ok now for real what are we going to do about clothes?

Nathan: pack what you want and we'll just buy the rest up there I hear they have great shopping.

Haley: now this is why I love you so much

Nathan: that my good looks and you know I'm really good in bed

Haley: shut up (laughs) what kind of car are we getting?

Nathan: we have a driver and we aren't staying in a hotel my parents had a place up their and my mom said that we could stay there

Haley: is it nice

Nathan: my mom's parents own a bunch of major hotels up there and when my parents got married my moms parents bought them a pent house of one of the hotels I'm not sure but I think that its called the Ritz?

Haley: oh my gosh I cant believe this!

They pull up at the café

Haley: I'll see you at 10?

Nathan: you bet

Kiss and she gets out

Peyton car

Lucas: what was that about?

Peyton: what was what about?

Lucas: oh I don't know its something called a kiss

Peyton: oh please it was a kiss on the cheek

Lucas: yeah whatever

Peyton: why cant you just trust me?

Lucas: I'm sorry its just Jake is the one guy that I worry about you

Peyton: you lost me again

Lucas: you liked him last year pey no matter what you say I know that you liked him last year. And I'm always just afraid to loose you. Because you know how I wanted us for the longest time. Not trying to get all deep and shit like at Dan's party or anything but I'm just saying.

Peyton: I get Lucas. And I guess its actually kinda touching that you are so worried about me like that.

The café

Haley walks in

Karen: hi Haley how is everything

Haley: great I'm leaving for New York tomorrow night

Karen: oh that sounds like fun

Haley: yeah

Peyton's car

Peyton: can we stop by Brooke's?

Lucas: yeah but can I ask why

Peyton: I wanted to tell her that Jake was here

Lucas: ok

They pull up into Brooke's driveway

Lucas: do you want me to stay here?

Peyton: no come on

They ring the doorbell. Mouth comes to the door.

Peyton: ugh hi mouth is Brooke here?

Mouth: yep, let me go and get her

Brooke comes back

Brooke: oh hi

Peyton: hey we just came to tell you that Jake's in town for the day

Brooke: oh well thanks

Lucas: gotta run bye

They go back to the car

Peyton: what was the rush all about?

Lucas: she hates me yet she still isn't over me I cant look her in the eye

Peyton: well I shouldn't be able to look her in the eye either then

Lucas: why not

Peyton: I did the same thing that you did to her

Lucas: but I forced it

Peyton: but I let it happen I'm just as much to blame as you are

Lucas: ok its done and over lets move on want to go get some dinner?

Peyton: yep

Lucas: is the café ok I don't have any cash on me

Peyton: I love the café

They walk into the café

Lucas: hey hales

Haley: Peyton, Lucas what's up?

Peyton: we are here to eat

Haley: oh

Looks at Lucas

Lucas: I don't have any money with me

Haley: oh it's all coming together. Mind if I join

Peyton: of course not

They sit down

Haley: I'll still serve you don't worry

Lucas: I'll do it Haley you 2 sit and relax. Can I start you with our fine chicken noodle soup?

They laugh

Haley: thanks Lucas and I do think and my friend and I would love some soup

Lucas walks away

Peyton: so are you excited?

Haley: for what

Peyton: you are leaving tomorrow right?

Haley: oh yeah I'm really excited. And today I found out that we are staying in this pent house that Nathan's parents own. Or well now Deb owns but you get the picture. It was their wedding gift and I guess its ours from Deb

Peyton: that's cool

Lucas: I love hearing talk about wedding (looks at Peyton)

Peyton: I think that's the 1st time that I have ever heard you say that

Lucas: well I did and its true

They eat dinner

Peyton: thanks for dinner Haley we gotta go though

Haley: don't thank me thank Lucas he did everything

Peyton: don't worry he'll get plenty of thanking

Lucas: bye hales

Haley: actually I gotta clean up Nathan should be here any minute

Lucas and Peyton leave Haley closes up the café. Nathan is waiting outside when she finishes.

Nathan: I was begining to think that you forgot I was coming

Haley: Lucas and Peyton came for dinner and then we lost track of time

Nathan: I see ready to go and try to pack again

Haley: I think we should screw packing

Nathan: good idea I have other things I'd much rather being doing with you

Haley: wanna go for a swim?

Nathan: I was actually thinking just that

Peyton house

Lucas: so how are you going to thank me

Peyton: shut up you knew what I was talking about

Lucas: oh yes I do

They start to make out and then Lucas pulls away

Lucas: I was seriously serious about what I said

Peyton: said about what?

Lucas: marriage

Peyton: really

Lucas: yeah I mean we both know that we are going to the same collage and everything.

Peyton: yeah but can we talk about this later I was just getting started

Lucas: oh defiantly me too.

They laugh and go back to making out

Brooke's house

Mouth: so are we going to go visit him?

Brooke: nah I'd rather stay here with you

Mouth really?

Brooke: with out a dough

Mouth: no offense or anything but I always thought that you were a sluty bitch until last year when you got involved with Lucas and everything

Brooke: well before Lucas I was kinda a sluty bitch

Mouth: well you aren't anymore

You see

Nathan and Haley kissing in the pool

Peyton and Lucas in Peyton room in towels

Mouth and Brooke laughing

Deb on the phone

Karen at Keith's talking with him


	8. true to you

1st off I just have to say did anyone see the previews for the new season of oth!! Omg it looks sooooo good! Sry about all this having to wait a really long time my computer is now fixed and you should be getting updates daily.

Opening credits 

Nathan and Haley's house

Haley: Nathan get up we are going to be late again. (Pause) I thought that you said you were going to get up early?

No response

Haley: Nathan come on!

She walks into the bedroom to see that Nathan is gone. She was so caught up in everything she hadn't even noticed when she had woken up.

Haley: great (says to her self)

The front door opens

Nathan: hales you up?

Haley: where have you been?

Nathan: I went for a run gotta get into shape the season starts when we get back.

Haley: you scared me half to death

Nathan: sorry I'm up thought! (He smiles)

Haley: I can see that

They kiss

Nathan: breakfast is in the warm draw

Haley: we have a warm draw?

Nathan laughs

Lucas's house

Lucas: morning mom

Karen: morning Luke late night?

Lucas: oh yeah Peyton and I went to visit Jake

Karen: oh he's back?

Lucas: well we thought he was it's a really long story but it turns out that nikki won the case but she has to live where ever Jake is. And Jake met someone and he and nikki both have jobs so they are going to stay in Savannah.

Karen: oh good for them

Lucas: yeah I'd really love to stay and chat some more but Peyton should be here any minute and I'm not even dressed.

Karen: ok have a good day at school.

Lucas: I'll only be like 5 minutes

Karen: oh I'm going over to Keith's

Lucas: oh anything that you want to tell me mom?

Karen: no not really but I'll call you if there is.

She laughs

Lucas: very funny, have fun at Keith's

Haley and Nathan's

Haley: I can't believe that we are leaving tonight!

Nathan: I know I'm so excited

Haley: I've never been to New York

Nathan: I went a couple times when I was really young and my mom was still working for the foundation. But I don't remember much.

Haley: oh

Nathan: you ready to go?

Haley: yep

Nathan: oh ill meet you in the car I have to get something out of the bedroom

Haley: oh ok are you driving?

Nathan: you can if you want to

Haley: nah you can drive I have to study

Lucas's house

You hear a honk

Lucas grabs his backpack and runs out the front door to Peyton car

Peyton: good morning handsome

Kiss

Lucas: hey what's up?

Peyton: nothing are you over last night?

Lucas: oh last night was nothing to get over

Peyton: not that part of last night the whole Jake thing

Lucas: yeah I trust you pey

Peyton: good because even after everything I trust you

Lucas: thanks, you know that I would never make the same mistake twice.

Peyton: are you saying that us was a mistake

Lucas: no I was saying that I'd never cheat again

Peyton: oh so you didn't want to be with me after all do you even want to be with me now?

Lucas: no pey that's not what I was saying at all!

Peyton: Lucas save it

Lucas: no really I was meaning it like...please Peyton

Peyton: what Lucas I get it you are saying that you never should have cheated with me

Lucas: no not at all because then we wouldn't be sitting here right now having this conversation. I was saying that though I was so happy to be with you and I'm so happy now I could never make you feel the way I made Brooke feel. I wasn't even in love with her and I feel so bad I can't even imagine doing that to you.

Peyton: yeah I think I get it but I'm watching you.

Lucas: I love you Peyton I always have.

Peyton: lets go we are going to be late

School

Brooke and mouth are walking together

Lucas: wow never saw it coming

Peyton: what coming? Oh is nikki back so you 2 can have more sex on a carousel?

Lucas: very funny Peyton no not nikki but close Brooke and mouth together.

Peyton: who would have guessed? But also who would have guessed that you'd cheat on her?

Lucas: Peyton drop it. I thought you said you were over it?

Peyton: so Mr. Lucas Scott why did you do it?

Lucas: Peyton can we recall who I was cheating with? Oh if I do remember her name sounded exactly like yours.

Peyton gives Lucas a look

Lucas: why can't we drop it?

Peyton: because how do I know you aren't going to cheat on me?

Lucas: we have been over this like 100 times. You were the only reason I cheated on Brooke. If it had been anyone else but you I wouldn't have done it pey. It was only because I never wanted to be with Brooke it was always you that I wanted to be with. And this is the last time that I am giving you this speech ok.

Peyton: ok I get it.

Lucas: thank you. Now I think that we have to get to class. I'll see you at lunch?

Peyton: fine.

Lucas: can I have a kiss or is it forbidden?

Peyton: you can have a peck

Gives Lucas a peck on the lips

Lucas: you know I love you.

Peyton: I know.

Nathan and Haley walk in

Nathan: hey bro

Lucas: hey bro and hello sister

Haley: ah don't do that it sounds to weird I prefer Haley

Lucas laughs

Lucas: you're right it does sound kind of weird. So when are you leaving again?

Nathan: a car is coming to get us at 4. We take off at 6

Lucas: I see

Haley: I hate to brake up the party but class is going to start

Nathan: bye Haley (kisses her)

Lucas: bye hales

Nathan and Lucas walk to their class together.

Nathan: so is everything ok with you and Peyton I saw you guys arguing before

Lucas: lately she won't stop bringing up the whole Brooke thing

Nathan: what Brooke thing?

Lucas: how I cheated on Brooke.

Nathan: wait am I mistaken but didn't you cheat on Brooke with Peyton?

Lucas: yep but she doesn't care and she doesn't get the point that I only did it because I never was in love with Brooke I was always in love with her. She is all like well how do I know that you won't cheat on me and stuff.

Nathan: I see. I had that whole porn / Peyton issue with Haley last year.

Lucas: yeah I remember that. How did she get over it?

Nathan: the porn thing was kinda like every guy has it and Peyton kinda told her that one. But the saved pictures I had of Peyton that was another story. I had them saved from when we were still dating and I had forgotten I had even had them.

Lucas: oh

Nathan: do you want me to talk to her?

Lucas: or Haley? I mean either of you, you know her really well and all and maybe you can explain it and Haley has known me my whole life so maybe she can explain me or something. All I know is that its ridiculous that she wont even trust me when she was involved in it all.

Nathan: wait didn't you guy's go to visit Jake yesterday?

Lucas: yeah why?

Nathan: maybe it's more than just the Brooke thing.

The other class room

To Brooke

Peyton: so what's up with you and mouth?

Brooke: oh nothing really

Peyton: it looked like more then nothing last night

Brooke: well I don't know we've been spending a lot of time together lately he's actually really cool

Peyton: I always knew that it was you that didn't believe it

Brooke: whatever I know now that he's cool. What's up with you and Lucas I saw you 2 fighting

Peyton: nothing

Brooke: please like I'd fall for that one

Peyton: no really it's nothing

Brooke: remember we were best friends our whole life I know when something is wrong

Peyton: I'm just afraid that he's going to cheat on me

Brooke: as if

Peyton: yeah well if it was you in my position then you'd be afraid to. Especially after all that happened last year.

Brooke: hello he cheated with you not on you

Peyton: so it's the principal of cheating.

Brooke: what's the matter Peyton like Nathan didn't cheat on you?

Peyton: what he didn't

Brooke: please the old Nathan not the Nathan we all know now the old one before he changed yeah he cheated on you Peyton I thought that you knew.

Peyton: well I didn't and now he's going to get a piece of my mind

Other class room

Lucas: what do you mean?

Nathan: maybe it's the nikki thing I mean she was really upset at the party that night when she found out that nikki was the girl at the bar.

Lucas: you really think that that's it?

Nathan: yeah I do

Lucas: that never even crossed my mind. I thought that she would be over that

Nathan: one thing that I've learned about Peyton over the years is that she's really sensitive and she hides her feelings

Lucas: I get it

The period ends

Nathan: bye

Lucas: if I don't see you or Haley have fun in New York

Nathan: thanks I'm sure we will

Lunch time

Lucas sees Peyton walking down the hallway and runs to catch up with her

Lucas: Peyton!

Peyton: what?

Lucas: can we go out for lunch and talk?

Peyton: I don't know I have a major test next period

Lucas: please

Peyton: fine I guess

They get into the car

The lunch room

Nathan: Haley wait up

Haley: hey hunny

Nathan: do you want to cut out early?

Haley: boy would I ever

Nathan: lets go then

Haley: why thought

Nathan: why not start our vacation early?

Haley: I see it now sounds good to me. Walk me to my locker?

Nathan: I'd be offended if you hadn't asked

Brooke comes running over

Brooke: um hi I'm sorry interrupt but can I talk to Nathan for a second

Haley: sure he's all yours, well not all yours but you knew what I ment

They walk over a little

Nathan: what's up?

Brooke: I'd um watch out for Peyton

Nathan: what do you mean?

Brooke: I mean we were talking today about why she and Lucas are fighting and she was all like its because I don't want him to cheat on me or whatever. And I said its not like Nathan didn't cheat on you.

Nathan: no you didn't

Brooke: I thought she knew everyone else did

Nathan: well thanks for the heads up Haley and I are leaving early thank god

Brooke: oh where are you going?

Nathan: New York for the long weekend

Brooke: oh sounds like fun. Bye.

Nathan walks back to Haley

Haley: what's the matter?

Nathan: um well you know how I usta be the bad guy and all

Haley: yeah

Nathan: well I cheated on Peyton when we were going out and she didn't know but I thought she did because everyone else did. But so she was talking to Brooke today about her and Lucas or something and somehow the fact that I cheated on her got brought up and I guess she's not too happy about it.

Haley: Nathan its things like this

Nathan: things like what?

The car

Lucas: Peyton what's really the matter?

Peyton: I'm over it I swear

Lucas: common it's me I know you're not over it

Peyton: I'm just really afraid

Lucas: you have to trust me

Peyton: believe me I'm trying

Lucas: I'd never do anything to hurt you

Peyton: I know I know but there is still that part of me that doesn't want to let my guard down. Just give it time Lucas I'm over it.

Lucas: if you say so

Nathan: things like what Haley?

Haley: things like that, that make me give this all a second thought

Nathan: meaning you wonder if marrying me was the right thing to do?

Haley: well yeah I guess. I mean I wonder if we should have waited longer to get married.

Nathan: let's not do this now. After we get back we can do this but I am not about to ruin my whole weekend over something as stupid as this.

Haley: what do you mean stupid as this?

Nathan: Haley you know I've changed. I'm nothing like I was before except my good looks.

Haley: shut up you cocky-

Nathan: you weren't going to say something mean now where you?

Haley: no of course not, I wouldn't want to ruin our weekend.

Nathan: good lets go

Peyton car

Lucas: so you want to go to lunch?

Peyton: lunch would be good

You see

Haley and Nathan getting on a plane

Brooke and mouth studying at Brooke's house

Peyton and Lucas lying on Peyton couch watching a movie

Karen helping a customer at the café as Keith walks in


	9. surreal

hey sorry that it took so long for me to update this is just a short chapter to give you somthing. i started school last week so i havent had much time to write. hopefully within the next couple days ill have a couple new chapters for you!

Peyton's house

Peyton's room is more of a mess than usual. There are clothes everywhere and she's in her closet and throwing more out. The music is blasted. Lucas walks into the room, Peyton doesn't notice.

Lucas: no wonder you car is such a mess

Peyton: you scared me half to death

Lucas: oh really? Then I guess you only have ½ a life left so you better watch out.

Peyton: nah I'd defiantly be dead by now if that where true.

Lucas laughs- so what's the mess over? Run out of clothes?

Peyton: yeah that's it I was thinking of just going to school naked. What's you opinion?

Lucas: well as much as I'd love that along with the rest of the guys. We don't have school today, it's a 3-day weekend remember?

Peyton: are you kidding me?

Lucas: I kid you not

Peyton: oh great then I made a complete mess over nothing

Lucas: and again I ask you what the mess is over. You never really got to that before.

Peyton: it's a long story

Lucas: we got the whole day.

The pent house in New York

Nathan wakes up and sees that Haley is still sleeping. He gets up and changes into some sweats. He puts a note on his side of the bed saying that he had to go to get something and he'd be back soon. He gets in the elevator and goes to the lobby. After ordering room service he runs the to a flower shop called always in bloom.

Nathan: hi can I have a dozen red roses and a dozen white roses

Lady: together?

Nathan: yeah

She comes back with the flowers

Lady: that will be 50 even

Nathan hands her a credit card

Lady: sign here please and have a nice day

Nathan: you too

He runs back to the hotel

Meanwhile Haley is woken up by a knocking at the door

Haley: Nathan can you get that?

She rolls over to realize that Nathan isn't there. She opens her eyes and reads the note. She gets up and goes to the door.

Man: Mrs. Scott?

Haley: yes

Man: breakfast

Haley: but I didn't order anything

Man: your husband did

The man goes and sets up breakfast on the balcony

Back in Peyton's room

Lucas: so the story goes

Peyton: remember last week how I thought that something was wrong with my dad

Lucas: yeah

Peyton: well that kind of has to do with the mess. Brooke calls me last night. My automatic reaction was that it couldn't be good. But then she really had only called me to tell me that we have to talk to a bunch of freshmen. I assumed that she meant today.

Lucas: so your closet is a mess because Brooke told you that both of you have to talk to a couple freshmen.

Peyton: kind of but there's more. They are having this thing were we talk to all of the freshmen from the county along with 2 juniors from each of the other schools. And we are supposed to be dressed nicely and their definition of nicely and mine are very different.

Lucas: so we can go to the mall today and you can get a new "nice" outfit.

Peyton: no I can't

New York

Nathan walks in

Nathan: Haley I'm home

Haley walks off the balcony

Haley: hey I had the craziest dream last night! I was sleeping in my husbands mothers pent house in New Yolk and I got woken up by a knocking at the door. So I roll over and tell my husband to get up and answer it only to find that he's not there. So I wake up and see a note saying that he'll be right back. So I go answer the door and there is this little man who asks if I'm Mrs. Scott. And then brings this lavish breakfast out on to our balcony!

Nathan: I love you

Nathan gives Haley the flowers

Haley: is that where you went?

Nathan smiles

Haley: love you too

They kiss

Haley: there is a lavish breakfast on the table on the balcony if you care to join me.

Nathan: I'd love too.

Peyton's room

Lucas: what do you mean you can't?

Peyton: well this is where my dad comes in.

Lucas: yeah and

Peyton: well when my dad called last night he said that he had something really important to tell me.

Lucas: is this bad news?

Peyton: my dad is sick

Lucas: sick? Like he has the flu?

Peyton: no he's sick sick.

Lucas: what does he have?

Peyton's eyes are glassy

Lucas: its not cancer right?

Peyton nods her head. She falls onto Lucas's shoulder and begins to cry.

Lucas brushes her hair back from her face.

Lucas: its going to be ok pey everything is going to be ok.


	10. broken and mended

Peyton's room

Lucas is sitting on Peyton's bead she is weeping on his shoulder.

Lucas: pey everything is going to be fine

Peyton: but what if it isn't?

Lucas: it will be. When is he coming home?

Peyton: he should be home tomorrow night. My sister is coming back tonight.

Lucas: your sister?

Peyton: yeah my sister that goes to school in Connecticut.

Lucas: I think that you've failed to mention that.

Peyton: oh

New York

Haley: so what's on the agenda for today?

Nathan: well I think that you know what I'd like to do all day but I was thinking maybe central park?

Haley: sounds good to me!

Nathan: did you want to go shopping first and get some clothes to wear to dinner tonight?

Haley: hell yes!

Nathan laughs: I love that about you

Haley: love what about me?

Nathan: everything

Peyton's room

Lucas: so sister? Does she have a name?

Peyton: Jocelyn. She's a freshman.

Lucas: where was she last year?

Peyton: boarding school

Lucas: but she's a freshman

Peyton: the school she's at starts in 7th grade. After my mom died she really wanted to get out of tree hill. It brought back to many memories.

Lucas: I see does she know about your dad?

Peyton: she knows that something is wrong because he told her to pack her stuff because she has to come back but I don't think that he told her exactly what was going on.

Lucas: are you going to tell her?

Peyton: I wasn't planning on it

New York

Nathan: so where to first? Louie vuitton? Neumann Marcus? Century 21?

Haley: I know that I'm going to sound really small town right now but what's that?

Nathan: they are stores Haley. Places where you shop and buy things.

Haley: of course I was just kidding around I knew that.

Nathan: I have finally found 1 thing that I know about and Haley Scott doesn't!

Haley: incorrect. Basketball

Nathan: well you know a little bit about basketball. Beyond the point though. Are you ready?

Haley: um lets see. Pants check.

They laugh

Haley: yeah lets go

Peyton's

Lucas: so do you just want to hang around here today or what?

Peyton: would you mind if we went to see Brooke?

Lucas: no not at all. Today and tomorrow and the days after that i'm here for you for whatever you need.

Peyton: well then lets go

Lucas looks Peyton up and down

Lucas: did you want to get dressed first?

Peyton: dressed would be a good idea

Brookes house

They ring the front door

Brooke answers

Brooke swings open the door

Brooke: hell- (she sees who is there and stops. She sees Peyton's blood shot eyes) Peyton, Lucas.

Lucas: hi Brooke

Peyton: hi

Brooke: Peyton are you ok?

Peyton sniffles: no not really

Lucas: it's her dad

Brooke: you guys come in.

New York

Haley and Nathan are in the limo

Haley is shell-shocked

Nathan: stop looking so dumbfounded

Haley: but I am. I mean there is no possible way that we can afford this.

Nathan: Haley I've told you it is fine

Haley: I know but every time that you say that I think that it is less ok. Are you sure that everything is ok?

Nathan: nothing could be better Haley I swear I have everything I've ever wanted

Haley smiles

They pull up in front of a building that says Madison square garden.

Haley: what are we doing here?

Nathan: do you know what here is?

Haley: duh it's Madison square garden though to me it doesn't look that square.

Nathan: hales do you know what occurs here?

Haley: nope that one I'm drawing a blank on

Nathan: sporting events concerts ect..

Haley: so what are we doing here?

Nathan: well I want to do something I have never before done with you. (She looks at him) we've never been to a basketball game together and I know that you don't really get it all. So I figured that sense in what 6 years you are going to be watching me all the time when I make it big. I better explain it all now

Haley laughs: ok so who is playing not that ill know who they actually are.

Nathan: it's the knicks vs. the nets should be a good game

Brooke's

Brooke: so what's wrong?

Peyton: he. He has cancer

Brooke: but he's going to be fine right?

Peyton: they don't know he starts chemo on Monday

Brooke gives Peyton a hug: ah pey i'm so sorry

Peyton: Brooke I came to you because I need to apologize and really I think that Lucas should be here for this because really he needs to apologize to.

Lucas: Brooke i'm really sorry about last year. I thought that I was in love with you. Honestly I really did. But then I realized I was still in love with Peyton. We weren't together when I was with you I could never do that. I mean there was a kiss but- (Peyton interrupts)

Peyton: it was when we though my dad was dead. I lost the bracelet he gave me. Well I left it in the motel room. So I had to go back and get it. And I was so over whelmed with emotions that- it just happened.

Brooke starts to tear up

Peyton: we never meant to hurt you and then it all blew up and-

Lucas: we are truly sorry

Peyton: you were there for me when my mom died. I owe you so much and as soon as I realized that a friend who had been there for me for my whole life was more important to me we broke it off.

Brooke is almost crying

Lucas: we just want it to really go back to the way things usta be I mean if it ever could be.

Brooke: I'd like that

Lucas: how bout lunch my treat?

Brooke: you know I'd never turn down a free meal

Peyton: great ill help you get ready

Lucas: ill wait here

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Another shortie sorry but I figured that something short is better then nothing

Hope that you like! Oth comes back on Tuesday!! Yay!!


	11. joy for one pain for another

I've kinda left the adults out for a little while by accident so they are coming back now...

Karen's café:

Keith stands across the street. He starts to walk towards the café until he sees Karen talking to another man. He walks back across the street and down to the shop. He walks into the shop.

Guy: Keith we need you signature on this

Keith: ah sure what's it for?

Guy: work orders

Keith: where is it?

Guy: I put it on your desk

Keith walks into his office and sees a picture of him Karen and Lucas. Luke couldn't have been more then 2 years old when the picture was taken.

Guy: did ya sign um?

Keith shakes his head: uh just finishing now.

He hands the papers back to the guy and looks at the picture again. He picks up the phone.

Peyton house

Peyton is in the closet looking at the records and Brooke is on Peyton's computer.

Brooke: aren't you so sick of guys?

Peyton: not really. Wait is Brooke Davis actually saying that she is sick of guys?

Brooke: no of course not I'm just saying they aren't worth it, I mean relationships.

Peyton: aren't you with mouth?

Brooke: yeah he's actually really cool I mean I spent that night with him last year after the auction but I was still totally hung up over-

Peyton: Lucas right? Are you sure ok with he and i and the 2 of us?

Brooke: yeah it's totally cool. But back to mouth I guess now my head is clear and everything and I see him differently.

Peyton: maybe you really are changing for the better.

Brooke: yeah and maybe I'm growing up

Knock on the door

Lucas: can I come in

Peyton: why does no one in this town use the doorbell!

Brooke: I started the trend! (She smiles)

Lucas: you guys ready to go?

Peyton: I guess

Lucas: don't you want to go?

Peyton: well yeah but no I mean lets just go

The auto shop

Deb walks in

Deb: do you know where Keith is?

Keith walks out of his office: he's right here

Deb: oh good I ah need to talk to you

Keith: everything ok?

Deb: oh yeah everything is uh great

Keith: come into my office

They walk into Keith's office

Keith: so what's the matter?

Deb: no nothing I just found this and I thought that maybe you'd want it?

She held out a picture of the Scott family on a camping trip (Keith Dan parents)

Keith swallows: thanks Deb but I don't know maybe you should give it to my parents. I just don't think that he would want me to have it. He must have it for some reason.

Deb: for you to have it.

Keith: sure I'll take it

Deb puts the picture down and walks out of the office/shop

New York

Nathan: are you ready?

Haley: yeah I think that I got everything

Nathan: ok ill call down to the lobby so that the car is ready

Haley kisses him

Nathan: what was that for?

Haley: for this weekend

Nathan: it was my pleasure

Nathan calls down to the lobby and they walk out of the room

Driver: let me take these Mrs. Scott

Haley: thank you

They get in the car

Haley: I can't believe that this weekend is over. I was begging to hope it never would end.

Nathan: did you have fun?

Haley: how could I not I was with you

Nathan: well thanks to these rings on our fingers we will always be with one another. I love you Haley, you're more a family to me then either of my parents ever were.

Haley: I love you too

Nathan: do you have your gift for Lucas?

Haley: yeah its I'm my suitcase I hope that he likes it. I mean he usta be like that but he's changed a lot but I think he'll like it.

Nathan: not that I read a lot or anything but I hear that it's a great book... one of the best of all time.

Haley: oh really?

Peyton's house

Lucas: so are you guys ready to go or not?

Peyton: yes I told you that we were

Lucas: well then let's go

Brooke: where exactly are we going? I was never really informed on that one.

Peyton: you'll see

Peyton and Lucas laugh

The auto body shop

Karen walks in. and goes to Keith's office.

She knocks on the door and then enters.

Karen: he stranger

Keith: hey

Karen: haven't seen much of you lately

Keith: yeah well I've been really busy getting this place back on its feet.

Karen looks at Keith's desk and sees take out form the diner down the street and then sees coffee cups in the trash.

Karen: well I guess I should be getting back to the café I just wanted to drop by and say hi when I was passing by.

Keith: - Karen

Karen walks out of the shop and down to the café.

She unlocks the door and puts the open sign up.

Haha left ya hanging there!

More to come soon I have a 5 day break so I should get another chapter up by Monday


End file.
